


Ancient Wonders

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magical Realism, sea creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Three Things: Metal, Moonlight, Wading





	Ancient Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This one ‘got away’ from me, but I might love it even more for that.

“Join me,” Darcy says instead of asking, wiggling her fingers towards Bucky in a manner he can never say no to.

He shoves his metal hand through his hair tugging it into a loose bun.

“Sugar, I’m gonna rust.”

“I doubt it, but if so, that’s not on me. Besides, you need to see this.”

“I can see perfectly fine from here.” 

The sight of Darcy wading hip-deep without a care as the moonlight reflects off the water calms his nervous soul.

Bucky digs his toes into the fine cool sand, doing one last check of the beach before bending to her whim.

Darcy giggles as he joins her, wading in until his fingertips skim the warm tropical water.

“What’s so special out here besides you?”

“Shh. It’s starting.”

All around them swimming in lazy circles fish and creatures of various sizes glow faintly.

“What the?”

Bucky reaches for Darcy’s hand as she’s drawn to a particularly large glowing turtle.

“It’s okay, this is Archie,” She said, petting the creature’s massive head. “He reminds me of you.”

“How’s that?”

She takes his hand bringing them closer.

“He’s an Archelon, one of the last ones. Only comes out on nights like this.”

“Hey, big fella.”

Bucky tentatively pets his head and Archie glows a brighter blue.

“He likes you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Darcy nods happily in the presence of her two ancient wonders. 


End file.
